girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-07-15 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Veni, vidi, wiki (I came, I saw, I edited). ---- Ah, Agatha has caught up. Nice artwork, with Tweedle getting pinker in each panel. Also, his left hand apparently isn't an art error after all; it's sewn on, and a different color from the rest of him. But I'm not convinced about his "no threat to anyone"; threats aren't based only on one's own physical strength, but on minions and devices. ➤ So I guess we have to work out how Agatha plans to exploit this "stroke of luck." The most obvious thing is that she'll exact Tweedle's help in curing both of them (and Honker!) as the price for her keeping him alive in the meanwhile. That would certainly satisfy anyone's sense of fair play, including her own. But is she going to exact some political price, as well? If I were she, at a minimum I'd insist on a public renunciation of the Storm-King-marries-Heterodyne plot. And a public declaration that any kingdom he might be wanting to establish doesn't include Mechanicsburg. Bkharvey (talk) 07:16, July 15, 2019 (UTC) Actually, looking back at Friday's page, on which his left hand is the same color as the rest of his body, with no visible sign of stitching, I suspect that it was an art error, but when told about it they decided to turn it into a feature. Bkharvey (talk) 07:29, July 15, 2019 (UTC) : Whenever exactly the Foglios decided to change the hand, I bet they did it mostly so they don't have to remember to draw the mechanical one every time. --Geoduck42 (talk) 07:42, July 15, 2019 (UTC) My first thought about the "stroke of luck" was that Agatha wants help in curing both of them, but it's also possible that she wants some kind of information from him about Vapnoople and whatever just went down in the basement temple thing. I suppose she also might want to try to get him to stop trying to assassinate Tarvek, but I don't think she knows about him sending his Night Master after the Mopey Tortoise, and even if she did, she probably wouldn't consider it a "stroke of luck" for Martellus to show up like this, just so she can try to extract a promise not to murder Tarvek. Quantheory (talk) 08:02, July 15, 2019 (UTC) Tweedle shows all the signs of a narcissistic sociopath here, ignoring the ethical morass of enslaving someone like he tried to do with Agatha, and instead talking about it as a technical issue. Granted it's a comic, but he is a really unlikeable piece of work. Autoch (talk) :Even his own sister knows that - . --Fred1740 (talk) 14:35, July 15, 2019 (UTC) Personally, I want those hoses that were connected to his shoulders, keeping him alive, as a standard feature in any hospital. They detach readily without leaving a mark. Would that IV lines were as easy to remove. heteromeles : Way off topic, but my experience is that removing them is the easy part. It's finding a good vein in the first place and then making sure it doesn't collapse that's hard. Bkharvey (talk) 04:15, July 17, 2019 (UTC) On a separate point, I think at some point soon we can expect a melee as the two Smoke Knights try to stop Agatha or her people from taking a hammer to Martellus' skull when he does something psychopathically stupid to try to take advantage of the situation when he'd do better in the long run to pack himself and his drawers back into that box and get smuggled back to Paris ASAP. Presumably this is too obvious, so hopefully the Foglios will find a more creative way to deal. And Zeetha and the two Britcakes are still missing...heteromeles On second thought, I feel that if Agatha were planning to use the situation to force some political compromise on Tweedle, she would not have expressed herself that way in front of him. I think it's all about the science, for her. Pray for Tarvek to turn up... Bkharvey (talk) 04:18, July 16, 2019 (UTC) By the way, I seem to remember that somewhere there was some statement to the effect that Martellus would never be on board with Lucrezia's mind-control, i.e. that he would never help Lucrezia wasp all Europa, so that's the one thing we don't have to worry about. But I can't find a reference for this at all. Does anyone remember this? Did I just dream it somehow? Quantheory (talk) 07:16, July 16, 2019 (UTC) : You're probably thinking of this conversation with Agatha. --Geoduck42 (talk) 07:35, July 16, 2019 (UTC) :: Right in one! I had a devil of a time tracking that down. Quantheory (talk) 08:10, July 16, 2019 (UTC) ::: At least he's not wearing the crown now. That makes him slightly less unlikeable. Bkharvey (talk) 12:42, July 16, 2019 (UTC) What is the plot purpose of Martellus being in England with Seffie? Clearly, the chemical leash business is about to end. But he is now at Agatha's mercy. She has the upper hand here. The most likely possibility is his knowledge of Vapnoople. --Fred1740 (talk) 13:43, July 16, 2019 (UTC)